yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 3
is the third chapter of The Promised Neverland. It is adapted into episode 2 of the anime. Synopsis While Emma and Norman continue to investigate and theorize about the new reality they discovered, Mama goes on her own research to find the two children who have discovered everything. Plot With a narrative of Emma about her disappointment in knowing that Isabella was really an enemy, Norman says that she was not his mother and not human, but a demon in disguise. Throughout the day, while they do their chores, they are tired of the drastic change of reality. Thinking about the fact that they are human flesh, they wonder how the demons saw their quality standard, coming to the conclusion that age defined quality in the ranking, believing that the top quality was 12 years old, the age at which the children went Though anyway. They wonder why they are sent 6-12 years old when Norman realizes it must be the brain, considering that an adult brain is 90% developed at age 6. They entered the orphanage and decided to look for a rope to escape. Before that, Emma asked about the transmitters, which could disturb them, but Norman commented that he checked the beds and clothes and found nothing, disappointed that they were stapled instead of the house. Emma says that Isabella may know they went to the wall, but Norman comments that she only knew where they were when she saw the "clock" and also, had she known, had not made her demonstration in the case of Naila's disappearance. Before Norman could complete his reasoning, he was called by Don to fix the clock in the room. appeared in front of Emma, scaring her.]] Emma looked at the picture with the drawings and remembered the drawing done by Conny. Out of a sudden, Isabella appeared in front of Emma and scared her. Realizing this, with much effort, Emma managed to calm down physically but emotionally was greatly shaken by the love of Isabella was always a lie. She invented that she would miss the house and Isabella when she leaves, hugging her and saying she loved her, surprising Norman. Then she says if she asks how Conny was, by her dream of being a mother, Isabella replies that she hopes and is sure that this will happen, irritating and surprising Norman because she is so resolute and determined, like an iron wall. Knowing this, Emma almost loses control of her emotions, but Ray interrupts the conversation, summoning them to dinner. While all the kids headed into the dining room, including Emma and Norman After Isabella left, Emma fell onto the ground due to the exhaustion of containing both her emotions, Norman helped her to get up and confirmed that Isabella was suspecting them, knowing that her target was two children, arriving at the conclusion that the transmitters are not able to identify the person. With everyone going to dinner, Isabella, in her thinking, confirms that no child was with a reaction that stood out from the normal, noting that Emma's heartbeat was normal when she spoke of Conny. As Emma and Norman enter the hunt for the ropes, Isabella, in her bedroom looking at herself in a mirror, says she will not let anyone escape and that only she would survive by revealing her identification number. Characters Research Elements In this chapter we have the following Research Elements: * 3.1 - Caretakers cannot identify which children are in a prohibited area with only their transmitters; * 3.2 When Mama seems to evaluate Emma's reactions, Ray arrives at the right time and distracts her; Trivia *It is revealed that Isabella's number is 73584. *It is revealed that the year is 2045. *In the chronological order of the series, this chapter takes place on October 13, 2045. *As seen in the memory of Chapter 13, Ray was the one who lured Emma and Norman to Isabella and the demons in the events of this chapter. Site Navigation Category:Volume 1 Chapters Category:Introduction Arc Chapters